femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saleen (Aladdin)
Saleen was a villainess in the 1994 episode "Elemental, My Dear Jasmine" for the Disney TV animated series "Aladdin". Saleen made a return in the 1995 episode "Shark Treatment". She was voiced by Julie Brown. Elemental, My Dear Jasmine Saleen was a siren in the form of a mermaid with the fish part of her body representing a lionfish. She had long red hair tied at the end and she wore a matching orange crown and blue earrings. She has control over water, being able to form a giant fist of water and harm others. She can also change herself to human form and travel to different locations through her water portals. Saleen was vain, scheming, bratty and spoiled. She saw herself as the most important and beautiful around. She was sadistic, having caused numerous ship wrecks and trying to steal Aladdin not because she was attracted to him, but simply thougt it would be a fun game to win him over over away from Jasmine. She was spiteful, holding a grudge against Aladdin for rejecting her. Saleen kidnaps Jasmine, after seeing the Princess being ridiculed by Aladdin. She curses the Princess to remain in the ocean, but the curse is broken once she returns. While Saleen goes onto land, Jasmine uses Saleen's lair which has enchanted water to connect with any water source and find Aladdin. Saleen is unsuccessful in seducing Aladdin, who loves Jasmine and angers her. Jasmine informs Genie of how to free her and the group tricks Saleen by taking her to a fake seafood restaurant allowing them to use a hidden trapdoor to send her back to the water, thus breaking the curse. Saleen then faces Aladdin and Jasmine while Armand holds off the rest of the group. Aladdin and Jasmine hold her off long enough for Genie to get rid of both Saleen and Armand. Shark Treatment Saleen steals a valuable statue bound for Agrabah to lure Aladdin. Once Aladdin arrives, she curses Aladdin using her Starfish, slowly transforming him into a shark under her control, treating him as a pet and using him as a replacement for Armand. Genie takes advantage of this to get Armand to join them and restore Aladdin to normal. Saleen tries to kill them all, but Armand traps her in a giant glass bubble, during which Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Lago make their escape. Armand later sets her free, and Saleen vows that they'll get them next time, but she is never seen or mentioned in the series again. Saleen's attempts to steal Aladdin for herself are similar to those of another Aladdin villain, Sadira. However, Saleen never changes her evil ways and has not formed a friendship with Aladdin. Trivia * Julie Brown also play Debi in the music video The Homecoming Queen's Got a Gun. * Saleen's design is based on an old concept art of Ursula, the villainess from The Little Mermaid. Gallery Emdj039.jpg| screenshot_11172.png| Emdj046.jpg| Emdj048.jpg| Saleen (Aladdin).jpg| Emdj052.jpg| Emdj054.jpg| saleen-aladdin-59.9.jpg| Emdj056.jpg| Emdj057.jpg| Emdj061.jpg| screenshot 11173.png| screenshot 11174.png| Emdj092.jpg| screenshot 11175.png| Emdj135.jpg| Emdj182.jpg| screenshot 11179.png| Emdj187.jpg| screenshot 11176.png| Emdj205.jpg| Emdj214.jpg| ST 11.jpg| screenshot 11177.png| saleen 8073.jpg| ST53.jpg| screenshot 11178.png| ST72.jpg| ST84.jpg| ST85.jpg| ST86.jpg| ST93.jpg| ST96.jpg| Category:1990s Category:Open Side Dress Category:Low Cut Top Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Femme Fatale Category:Failed Seduction Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Choker Necklace Category:Redhead Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Mermaid Category:Master of Disguise